


The Purple Demon

by StarDust3



Series: Myths of the Holy War [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on melle-d's mythtale AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDust3/pseuds/StarDust3
Summary: Black is struggling after his father's death. An unexpected visitor helps him fight through it.





	The Purple Demon

Black groggily returns to the coffin that contains his father's corpse. He pushes one of the double doors that lead to the castle's courtyard. His half hearted attempt only opens the door enough for Black to stick his head through. He is about to just blow it up when he realizes there is more light leaking through the door than there should be. It's midnight and a crescent moon, why is there bright light shining through?

Black tenses and carefully sticks his head through the gap. He covers his mouth at what he sees.

Hovering over the coffin is an angel.

An angel. Of Heaven.

His dark blue robe with gold trim flowing around his legs. Pure white wings extend behind him, a unique blue tint at the tips of them. 

“Heh, you really screwed up this time Dings. Normally, I would send you straight to Hell. This time though, he wants you back in heaven,” the angel says. Black watches as the angel holds out a hand and summons a soul, his father's purple soul. The angel takes a stray feather, and taps it against the upside down heart. The soul disappears into the feather and the angel lifts the glowing feather in his hand.

“Don't worry Dings, I'll make sure those two meet. I keep my promises,” the angel murmurs softly to the feather. Black only hears it because he isn't breathing, which is really starting to hurt. 

The angel blows the feather out of his hand, letting it float into the sky and disappear. The angel watches where it disappeared for a moment, smile sad. Then the angel disappears, only a stray feather evidence the angel was ever there.

Black gasps in air, his tail twitching behind him. His mind reeling about the fact an angel just took his father's soul and spoke like they were old friends.

Black bolts forward and picks up the feather. As soon as his fingers grasp it, the feather blackens and crumbles into dust. Black stares for a second before rounding on the coffin, his body full of angry confusion. 

“What was that!? You were consorting with angels? You still have secrets, after everything you kept secret from me while alive, you throw more at me in death!” Black summons a circle that he aims at the coffin, setting it ablaze. Not feeling any better he blows open his door double doors and starts destroying all the pictures he finds of his family inside the castle.

He stops and stares at the large portrait in the castle's entrance, his breathing erratic and gaze glaring at the torn face smiling back at him. His slit pupils sharpen, a determined grin taking over his mouth and tail lashing behind him.

“Fine, father,” he spits out the word, “I will restore our family name and find out what you're still keeping from me.” 

Black turns his back on the portrait.

He has work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's another one. This time starring Black!  
> I am so glad to get responses for these small tickets. Thank you so much for letting me know what you think!


End file.
